Finalmente, o Adeus
by Bela-chan
Summary: É tempo de se despedir do passado. CUIDADO, CONTÉM SLASH.


**Título**: Finalmente, o Adeus

**Autor:** Bela-chan

**Casal**: Você vai ter que ler pra descobrir...

**Censura:** K+

**Gênero:** Angst

**Aviso:** Essa fic contém slash, ou seja, insinuações de relacionamento entre homens. A regra é a simples: não gosta, não leia.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e seus personagens não me pertencem, só à Rowling e quem mais ela decidir.

* * *

**Finalmente, o Adeus**

O céu estava com aquele tom acinzentado anunciando que uma tempestade estava se formando. O vento agitava a capa e os cabelos negros do homem que andava sobre o chão de pedra.

Ele chegou em frente ao imenso portão de ferro e o empurrou, entrando naquele lugar de tristezas. Atravessou o pátio vazio, observando os detalhes a sua volta. Aquela não era a primeira vez que entrava ali, mas já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez. Percebia, olhando ao redor, que pouca coisa mudara. Mas assim deveria ser. A dor era sempre a mesma, não importava quanto tempo passasse.

Parou quando chegou ao local que queria, seus olhos analisando o que viam. O piso de pedra cedera lugar a uma grama seca que cobria todo o lugar. No chão havia diversos retângulos claros com inscrições, datas e alguns, com fotografias.

Era outono, e o vento arrancava as folhas das copas amareladas e as esparramava pelo chão como um tapete dourado.

O homem caminhou pelas folhas, sabendo exatamente aonde ia. Passou por muitos retângulos, até que finalmente parou em frente a um deles.

Na lápide envelhecida, a fotografia de uma mulher ruiva com profundos olhos verdes o olhava com ternura.

* * *

**Lily Evans Potter**

_07 de dezembro de 1960 – 31 de outubro de 1981_

* * *

Havia outra lápide ao lado daquela, mas ele não a olhou. Não era importante para ele. Severus Snape só olhava para a imagem delicada que lhe sorria. 

Quanto tempo se passou, desde a última vez que vira aquele sorriso? Muitos anos, mas ele sentia como se fosse uma vida. Sua vida inteira, que ele pensava ter deixado de existir quando aquele sorriso desaparecera.

Sempre fora apontado como frio e sem sentimentos. Isso até era um pouco verdade, ele admitia. Não era totalmente desprovido de sentimentos, mas apenas de _bons_ sentimentos. Fora criado assim, e não podia dizer que sentisse falta deles.

Mas aquele sorriso aberto lhe mostrou que podia sentir alguma coisa. O preconceito que lhe fora ensinado desde criança e sua raiva inicial; a confusão quanto seus pensamentos começaram a mudar; os desejos desconhecidos que sentia quando encarava aqueles olhos tão brilhantes; o anseio desesperado por um amor que nunca seria seu. A dor de perdê-lo uma, duas, incontáveis vezes para seus inimigos invencíveis, o primeiro deles seus sentimentos de inferioridade.

E a culpa, essa sim a maior de todas as sensações, a culpa de saber que fora um dos responsáveis pelo fim daquele sorriso. Traíra-a sem saber, mas quando percebera o que fizera tentara consertar, remediar. Avisara do ataque, mas não fora suficiente. Ela se foi, se sacrificou por uma pessoa pela qual ele também se sacrificaria.

Não conseguiu visitar aquele lugar há dezessete anos, quando tudo acontecera. Severus nunca conseguira se despedir, pois sabia que quem a matara não fora destruído. Não poderia enterrar aquele rosto enquanto não pudesse enterrar sua dor com ele, e isso só seria possível no dia em que quem a matou desaparecesse também.

E durante todos aqueles anos ele evitou o lugar, enterrando a lembrança de Lily apenas dentro de sua alma, de onde nenhum de seus inimigos reais e imaginários poderia tirá-la.

Mas a guerra finalmente acabara. Severus sentiu a mesma dor desesperada da perda quando viu o filho de Lily tombando, mas no final ele se erguera e concretizara a profecia. E a pessoa que fora a responsável direta pela morte da mulher ruiva finalmente fora destruída.

Agora ele podia enfim se despedir.

Severus retirou do bolso uma pequena caixa e sua varinha. Abriu a caixa, retirou o conteúdo e, com um murmúrio, fez o que segurava voltar ao seu tamanho natural.

Uma rosa-de-chá híbrida.

Severus acariciou as pétalas macias da flor e colocou-a sobre a lápide, olhando a fotografia.

"Sempre me lembrarei de você, Lily. Sempre".

O retrato sorriu, e Severus retribuiu com um meio sorriso, sentindo a emoção de finalmente estar encerrando aquela etapa.

"Adeus".

Com um último olhar para a foto, Severus se virou e caminhou por onde viera, parando quando passou por uma das árvores. Encostado a ela, um homem com os mesmos olhos verdes de Lily o encarava.

"Por que está aqui, Harry?"

"Não sou eu quem deveria te perguntar isso?" – replicou o rapaz, com um leve tom de acusação.

"Você sabe por que vim" – respondeu Severus, sem se abalar.

"Eu sou só um substituto, Severus? Sua segunda chance" – perguntou Harry, desencostando do tronco da árvore e se aproximando de Severus.

"É o que acha?" – os olhos negros encararam os verdes com intensidade.

"Não" – respondeu Harry, desviando o olhar – "Eu sei que não."

"Que ótimo. Porque nem mesmo você poderia pensar algo tão estúpido." – escarneceu Severus, virando-se e afastando-se novamente

"Mas..." – começou Harry, hesitante.

Severus se virou e olhou para o rosto de Harry, esperando a pergunta que sabia que viria.

"... você ainda a ama, não é?"

Severus observou o rosto ansioso do rapaz, mas sabia que não poderia mentir. Não ali, não para ele.

"Sim. Vou amá-la sempre, Harry."

"Mais do que a mim?" – a voz que perguntava saiu firme, mas os olhos verdes traíam o medo que o rapaz sentia daquela resposta.

"Não. Só... antes" – respondeu Severus, suavemente.

O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça, e observou quando o homem de negro foi embora, mas não foi atrás dele.

Não ainda.

Não antes de se despedir também.

**FIM **

* * *

**N/A:** Todas as flores têm um significado. A rosa-de-chá híbrida significa exatamente o que o Severus disse: _"Sempre me lembrarei de ti"._

A fic foi escrita no dia 02/11, Finados, porque eu entrei mais do que deveria no clima do Dia dos Mortos.

* * *


End file.
